


See What I've Done

by strawberrypanicatthedisco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypanicatthedisco/pseuds/strawberrypanicatthedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and her blood lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> A/N oops too strange and angsty ? Not my fault, inspiration from the song Islands by The xx  
> First time writing fic in a long time. Amateur AF.

The first time I saw her I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move. Her soothing brown eyes froze me over, her movements made my heart throb. I was hers, utterly and completely, every inch of me was under her thumb. I was sure i'd ruin her. I thought I was in control, especially with my blood lust, but the way she smiles, oh the way she laughs, it turns my world to haze. 

 

I was still hers, did she know it? I hope she didn't, I looked so weak, like a feeble lovesick child. It'd been four months since we met. I’d managed to uphold my sarcastic and pretentious persona to the best of my ability, I swore it was failing me. Her hand held mine so softly when I woke from a sea of blood, she cooed reassuring words and I wanted to kiss her kind lips, so I did, she just smiled and held me tightly.

 

My urge for her became too strong. I had to feed or fuck so I did both, completely obliterating a young college girl to keep my mind off Laura. I returned late that night with my thirst momentarily quenched. She knew somehow, she knows me so well. She yelled and screamed that she thought we had something special. I told her she didn’t know how scared I was of being hers, because I was, and that I was trying to push her away. She didn’t understand, she just cried.

 

I started trying to pull her closer, I should of stopped myself. We had countless hours pass by, we talked about our families, we laughed about our similarities and differences. We kissed again and I felt the urges inside me roaring. She told me she wanted to be with me but I couldn't handle it, I took some time away from her. I couldn’t stop thinking about her body, it’s scary how much i was hers to take. I was so scared i’d ruin her, that I won’t be able to control myself. God the way she looked at me, it made me dizzy. 

 

I came back after several long restless nights. She told me she was worried sick because of my unannounced disappearance. Her eyes teary and brow crossed she asked if I had sleep with someone, at that moment she looked so caring, so beautiful. I stepped close to her the air between us heavy. Wiping the sweet tears from her face I whispered “no". She didn’t wait before closing the space between us and embracing me in a passionate kiss. I could feel my pulse blaring through my ears and fangs extract. My mind screamed no but my body screeched otherwise. I laid her down and took her all in, the world span in all directions. I trailed kisses down her neck, it hurt so much to hold myself back. 

 

She whispered, so sultry in my ear, "Carm, I am yours now". My fangs pierced her soft skin, the feeling of her flowing through me blocked out her scream. She tasted like purity, selflessness and chocolate. White-noise filled my ears, I felt like I was dying. I retracted and she fell limp in my arms. The taste of her sweet blood mixed with tears as I stared down out her. She was finally mine, and I had ruined her.

 

_ Fin. _

_ -Lillian  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Please leave feedback x


End file.
